1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling devices for marine vessels and more particularly, to a signaling device for a marine vessel that is substantially similar to an automobile directional signaling device in look and feel
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every year boating accidents cause hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of property damage and result in numerous instances of personal injury and death. These accidents oftentimes result from a vessel operator""s failure to provide the correct, or even any, signal upon maneuvering on the water. Even experienced operators may fail to provide proper signals of maneuvering actions and intentions due to the configuration of the signaling devices. The audible signal is generally located off of the steering column of the vessel, requiring the operator to remove his or her hands from the steering wheel to actuate the signal. Visual signaling devices, if used, are oftentimes positioned off the steering column, but in a different location than the sound signal. This creates a safety hazard as the operator""s attention is diverted from maneuvering of the boat during actuation of these signals.
Persons experienced with operating marine vessels recognize the practical importance of providing advance notice of course changes and intentions to other proximately located vessels, as well as the legal requirement to provide such advance notice via certain prescribed signals. Navigational rules, such as those established by the United States Coast Guard for inland navigation (the xe2x80x9cInland Rulesxe2x80x9d) and other rules for international navigation (COLREGS), delineate the precise required audible and optional visual signals for various vessel maneuvers. Notwithstanding that vessel operators are legally chargeable with knowledge of the xe2x80x9crules of the road,xe2x80x9d including giving the prescribed signals as required, the less experienced vessel operator may not memorize the myriad maneuvering signals and consequently, either may fail to provide a maneuvering signal or may provide an incorrect maneuvering signal. The danger attendant with failing to notify other vessels of a maneuver, or with giving an incorrect signal, is obvious. Moreover, should a collision occur, there may be legal fault assessable against the operator of a vessel who fails to provide the proper maneuvering signal or who provides an incorrect signal.
There thus exists a need in the art for a signaling device that permits even the novice vessel operator to provide the correct audible and/or optional visual maneuvering signal safely, easily, reliably, and without requiring memorization of the various maneuvering signals or without having to refer to the voluminous regulations directed to vessel operation. It would also be desirable if the signaling device could provide a myriad of different signals to accommodate different visibility conditions and both the Inland Rules and offshore navigation COLREGS.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a marine signaling device having (a) a sound source; (b) a light source; (c) a directional actuator movable to a first position to indicate a first vessel maneuver and to a second position to indicate a second vessel maneuver; (d) a sound controller selectively connectable to the sound source and to the directional actuator, the sound controller generating a first sound signal when the directional actuator is moved to said first position and generating a second sound signal when the directional actuator is moved to the second position; (e) a light controller selectively connectable to the light source and to the directional actuator, the light controller generating a first light signal when the directional actuator is moved to the first position and generating a second light signal when the directional actuator is moved to the second position; and (f) separate port and starboard maneuvering indicators designed for overtaking situations where such indicators are selectively connectable to the sound and light controllers such that a vessel operator overtaking another vessel to either port or starboard may depress the corresponding overtaking indicator to generate a predetermined sound and light signal due to the interconnection of the overtaking actuator switch and the sound and light signaling sources.
In addition to the directional and overtaking actuators, the present invention may consist of arrangements of actuators, sound signaling and light signaling devices in combination with one another so as to allow the equipped vessel easily to give the appropriate audible and optional visual signal in a variety of different circumstances such as, by way of non-limiting example, operating astern propulsion, danger, distress, towing, reduced visibility and the like.
The signaling device may be designed with an automobile-like interface, such as a steering wheel with a steering column mounted directional lever or the like. Such an interface is well known to the vast majority of the automobile driving public, and as such, enhances the ease of use of the present invention.
Advantageously, the light source and the sound source of the signaling device may be synchronously actuated to effectuate a combination light and sound signal in accordance with the Inland Rules and COLREGS. A further benefit is afforded in that the signaling device of the present invention automatically switches from Inland Rules to COLREGS in the appropriate locations at sea due to an interlink between the signal device and the vessel""s positioning system.
In accordance with the present invention, the marine maneuvering signal generally comprises a combination sound and light signal. For example, when a first marine vessel overtakes a second marine vessel on the starboard side of the second marine vessel, the operator of the first marine vessel may depress the starboard overtaking maneuvering actuator of the present invention to generate predetermined sound and light signals in accordance with either Inland Rules or COLREGS.
Thus, to overtake a second marine vessel on the overtaken vessel""s starboard side following Inland Rules, a first marine vessel may depress the starboard side overtaking maneuvering actuator of the present invention to generate a combination sound and light signal consisting of one short horn blast having a duration of approximately one second together with a simultaneous light signal that is equivalent in duration to the short horn blast. When overtaking a second marine vessel on the overtaken vessel""s starboard side in accordance with COLREGS, a first marine vessel may depress the starboard side overtaking maneuvering actuator of the present invention to generate a sound signal consisting of two prolonged horn blasts each having a duration of approximately four to six seconds immediately followed by one short horn blast having a duration of approximately one second together with a simultaneous light signal that is equivalent in number and duration to the prescribed sound signals.
Likewise, the signaling device of the present invention generates marine maneuvering signals to indicate-that a first vessel is overtaking a second vessel on the port side of the second vessel. The port side overtaking maneuver is generated by depressing the port side maneuvering actuator thus actuating a sound signal in accordance with Inland Rules, which is comprised of two short horn blasts, accompanied by a light signal that is equivalent in number and duration to the sound signals. The port side overtaking signal in accordance with COLREGS may be generated by depressing the port side overtaking maneuvering actuator to effectuate a signal that consists of two prolonged horn blasts and two short horn blasts, each prolonged blast having a duration ranging from about four to six seconds and each short blast having a duration of approximately one second, accompanied by a synchronous light signal that is equivalent in number and duration to the sound signals.
Accordingly, the overtaking maneuvering actuator of the present invention advantageously allows a marine operator to effortlessly generate the proper, required marine sound and optional light signals necessary when a first marine vessel overtakes a second marine vessel on the starboard or port side of the second marine vessel.
In addition to the overtaking actuator, the present invention also consists of a maneuvering directional actuator. The maneuvering directional actuator is analogous in function to the directional on an automobile and is used to signal the equipped vessel""s maneuvering intention or action through a series of generally-recognized, predetermined signals. In the preferred embodiment those signals will conform to the then-operative Inland Rules or COLREGS-prescribed maneuvering signals although for the purposes of the present invention such maneuvering directional signals need not so conform.
Thus, to indicate a course change, or intended course change (depending upon whether one is operating pursuant to Inland Rules or COLREGS) to starboard by the vessel equipped with the present invention pursuant to Inland Rules, the equipped vessel may move the maneuvering directional actuator to a first position to generate a combination sound and light signal consisting of one short horn blast having a duration of approximately one second together with a synchronous light signal of approximately equivalent duration. When altering course to starboard pursuant to COLREGS, the equipped vessel may move the maneuvering directional actuator to a first position to generate a combination sound and light signal consisting of one short blast having a duration of approximately one second together with a simultaneous light signal that is equivalent in duration to the sound signal.
To indicate a course change to port by the vessel equipped with the present invention pursuant to Inland Rules, the equipped vessel may move the maneuvering directional actuator to a second position to generate a combination sound and light signal consisting of two short horn blasts each having a duration of approximately one second together with an equivalent number of simultaneous light signals of approximately equivalent duration to the sound signals. When altering course to port pursuant to COLREGS, the equipped vessel may move the maneuvering directional actuator to a second position to generate a combination sound and light signal consisting of two short horn blasts having a duration of approximately one second each together with simultaneous light signals equivalent in number and duration to the sound signals.
In addition to the overtaking and maneuvering signals, the marine signaling device may further include a danger section for use in danger situations which is capable of generating a danger sound signal of five short horn blasts, each having a duration of approximately one second, and a danger light signal equivalent in number and duration and synchronous to the danger sound signal. Danger situations most likely involve avoiding a collision between a first marine vessel and a second marine vessel or warning a second marine vessel that it is approaching or encountering danger. The danger section addresses this situation by providing a means to effectuate the danger sound and light signal in danger situations quickly and easily by simply depressing the danger actuator.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a distress section for use in distress situations which is capable of generating a distress light signal which is actuated from about fifty to seventy times per minute. Distress situations include, by way of non-limiting example, imminent loss of life of a marine vessel passenger, imminent loss of the marine vessel itself, or serious injury to a person on the marine vessel. Advantageously, the distress section provides a means to quickly, easily and effectively generate a distress signal, notifying other marine vessels and even the U.S. Coast Guard of a distress situation.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stern propulsion section. When a first marine vessel is operating astern propulsion, the signaling device automatically generates a stern propulsion sound signal having three short horn blasts of approximately one second duration and a synchronous light signal which is equivalent in number and duration to the stern propulsion sound signal. Oftentimes a marine vessel operator may forget to actuate an astern propulsion signal or even may forget that an astern propulsion signal is required. The stern propulsion section of the present invention advantageously puts other marine vessels on notice of the intentions and maneuvers of the signaling vessel.
The present invention also provides a restricted visibility section for use in restricted visibility situations. The restricted visibility section is selectively connectable to the sound and light controller of the present signaling device so that a wide variety of restricted visibility signals may be generated according to the specific situation. In addition, the present signaling device may also provide a photosensor that automatically generates a restricted visibility signal as well as a manual switch to generate a restricted visibility signal. The restricted visibility signal may be automatically canceled by the photosensor at the end of the restricted visibility situation or, the signal may be canceled manually by depressing the manual switch. Advantageously, the restricted visibility section provides a means for the marine vessel operator to ensure proper signaling while in a restricted visibility marine environment, ultimately providing a safe setting for all marine operators, passengers and vessels.
The present invention may additionally provide a towing section and an anchoring section for use in towing and anchoring situations, respectively. These sections advantageously provide marine operators with the ability to quickly, effectively and safely generate the proper sound and light signals required in towing and anchoring situations.
Accordingly, the marine signaling device of the present invention provides a quick and effective way to generate the proper marine required sound and optional light signals for vessel maneuvering, danger, distress, restricted visibility, towing and anchoring, ultimately providing a safer marine environment. Safety also is enhanced by use of the optional light signals in conjunction with the required sound signals as opposed to a signaling regime in which only the required sound signals are given.
All aspects of the present signaling device also serve to teach new marine operators the correct required audible and optional visual signals for maneuvering a marine vessel, danger situations, distress situations, restricted visibility conditions, towing situations, anchoring situations and the like. Thus, the present invention advantageously serves as a teaching device because, as the correct marine signals are used, they will become well known and recognizable by vessel operators and passengers alike. Such frequent use of correct signals advantageously serves to enhance the overall safety in a marine environment.